Naruto: Time Reverse
by iamordinary
Summary: What would happened if Naruto had travel back in time? What changes would he make? And what changes had already been made from the side-effects? New timeline will change the whole story, complete new storyline. I do not own Naruto nor do I own the cover image. Cover image: 10-RANKAI/emi
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Because life is uncertain. When people usually says your fate has already been decided, no, because you wouldn't know what your future lies ahead in front of you. There might be some sort of factor that create a change to what would become of yourself. The story of this young man will certainly make you understand the feeling of what is call, _restart_.

The feeling of walking on the water, with fire spirits along the path, a young man walked towards the big gate. The gate was enormous that he was only a size of a dog compare to it. He showed no sign of panic and calmly inhaled the air. There was no turning back as the confidence inside him rised up. A big clock moved and hanged on the gate. Wondering with so many thoughts, with his partner inside of him talking to him, mentioning about what could have gone wrong and how much it could cost his life.

Without any further second thoughts, two calloused hands pushed the doors and the light kept gotten brighter and the whites took over the place.

I just want to understand more about this world.

The world they so-called comrades are ninjas. Mistakes occurred in every steps of his life. Incidents and events that shouldn't be happening affected important people, changing their lives and their personalities. A new person. Some darkness took controlled and some light showed them into the right path.

Eyes slowly opened with something so soft poking his left cheek, his back was touching the grass, realizing he was laying on the ground. His cerulean blue eyes met black eyes. When his eyes looked through those black eyes, it was a sign of happiness. It filled was so much love, comparing with this pair of eyes he had stared into before. This little boy poked onto his cheek with great concern. The look of this boy faced make him want to tear up so badly because the pain that that _person_ carried out took lots of effects on him.

"Hey, old man, you're awake now."

This definitely was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who had to endured the name of Uchiha, when the Uchiha massacre occurred, this cheerful child had nothing left. Being hurt and torned by his own brother, Uchiha Itachi. Most likely, Itachi got no choice but to kill the Uchihas in order to keep peace with the village. No, Danzo was the person behind all this. He thought Uchiha Itachi was one of the most generous people he ever met, carrying all the burdens, finishing off his clan by his own hands. He couldn't kill his own brother. That was such pitiful life of Uchiha Itachi.

"Ah."

No words could have been utter in this instant. Looking at his body, he sighed. His body didn't turned back when he was the same age as Sasuke, instead, his age was around fifteen. The same age where he finished his 3-year training with Jiraiya. This must be the side effect of the jutsu. Then it hit him. So there was him right now, sitting up, then what would happened to himself. Well, looking at Sasuke, he looked like he was seven or eight years old. Smiling a little with eyebrows up a bit, thinking he would be older and would think of Sasuke as younger brother.

"Old man, how come you're sleeping here?"

"Uh."

Only strange words came out. He didn't focus at this young boy, but his clothes.

He was wearing a blue long sleeves that is kind of a sweater with Uzumaki symbol on the shoulder, blue pants, and blue shoes. His necklace that was given by Tsunade was still there. Sasuke moved closer and he grabbed a hold of his hands to help him stand up. His hands were so soft. He never get to hold Sasuke's hands like this, neither throughout his existence.

"Old man, who are you?"

His name. The name where he lived as a best friend of Sasuke, interested in Haruno Sakura, trained under Hatake Kakashi and one of the sannins, Jiraiya. Now, everything he built will be changed. After all, this was his decision. He wanted this boy in front of him, found his happiness, not living alone. He just wanted to be with him in every step of his life. He smiled.

"Naruto. My name is Naruto."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through the already well-known forest, alongside with the little Uchiha somehow made him feel a little nervous. Butterflies kept flying in the stomach as trying to get out of the jails. His blond hair's hairstyle was the bangs brushed off diagonal instead of straight down, his hair still spiky as ever. His once in a lifetime's crush, Sakura had make this hair for him, so he really appreciated it.

The path they were taking was the way he usually took to go back to Konoha. He smiled to himself. Things have not change much compare to the time he actually born.

"Old man, why are you smiling? Have you hit your head or something?"

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, making him wanting to hit this kid's head so much. Never really, get a chance to do like that.

"I'm smiling because of you."

"Huh?"

He raised his eyebrows, tilted his head to his right, and curiosity slowly kills him. Naruto shook his head, making Sasuke pouted. He wanted to take a photo of that so much, because it was so adorable. The thought cut when an older Uchiha, with familiar looking features came in front with kunais. This boy wore a black shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back, shorts, and blue shoes.

"Sasuke, who is this?" The voice was so calm, containing no panic, only the killing aura rising up.

"He's uh, Naruto, nii-san."

 _Uchiha Itachi, I see. Such pity to see this protective brother been forced to do for the evils._

With the struggle in keeping the older Uchiha to stay calm, the eyes of the Uchiha turned red from black. Three tomoe appeared, looking through him as he realized that right away it was the Sharingans. He saw those pairs of eyes countless of times, but still need to fully aware of its abilities. No matter how strong the person was, keeping guards up at all times will be one of the most important themes of the battles.

Without saying any words, Itachi threw six kunais towards him. He managed to dodge them and dashed right into Itachi. The Uchiha pulled out two more kunais out of his pocket, the metals crashing onto each other, creating the sound of the echo.

Naruto put his right fist to the Uchiha's face, but instead a kick sent back. He grabbed it and threw the young boy over in the air. He stood on the ground firmly and blocked the sun to his eyes, trying to see what the boy's next step was. What he saw was hand seals, as he heard the voice in his head said.

 _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!)_

The technique commonly found among the Uchiha clan. The chakra will converted into fire and when the person released it, the roaring flames or multi-flames will expelled.

The flames targeted its opponent, comfortably stood still, a smirk placed on his face as the flames engulfed him. Left a crater on the surface as Itachi landed on the ground. This was too suspicious. Itachi tried looking around with his still activated Sharingans.

 _Why there is no sign of that man._

After the fight began, Sasuke had been watching the whole scenario behind the tree. He cannot explain how he truly amazed by the battle. Seeing his brother struggling to find the old man, make him want to know who this old man really is.

His ears sensed up a movement in the bush behind him, after throwing shurikens into it, he held almost began another jutsu, but that moment he could not move.

It was not as if he fell into a genjutsu, but being force to.

He got a damn kunai against his neck. If he moves only tiny bit, he could be kill at any moment. He cursed himself for being so careless.

 _Kuso! (Crap!)_

 _"I win." A whisper near his ears._

Naruto let go of Itachi as he put away his kunai. Standing with a hand on his left hip, a hand scratching the back of his head as a habit, his lips curved into a smile. Deactivating the Sharingans, Itachi sighed in defeat. He still got a lot to learn, but never did he lose to anyone except for Shisui. A long way of journey ahead of him to find someone this talented.

Itachi felt a hand on top of his head.

"Our first meeting ended up in a sudden fight, but I see that you have such potential. You will be a great ninja, I'm sure of that. So train harder and let's get stronger together in the future, alright?"

Looking at the person who looked older than he did, Itachi left his mouth opened, eyes not blinking at any second. Somehow, the feeling when Naruto patted his head made him want more of that. It was warm and filled with so much love.

"A-Arigatou (Thank you)"

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi and that's Uchiha Sasuke, my younger brother. Come here, Sasuke." Itachi beckoned the little Uchiha to walk to them.

"So Naruto-san, do you live somewhere here?"

"I don't—really have a home here. It's difficult to explain the situation."

"Let's get you to our village. I'm sure the Sandaime (Third Hokage) can help you." Itachi said and they started to walk towards the direction. Sasuke happily pointed to the path with excitement, saying.

"We'll go back to Konohagakure! (Hidden of the Leaves)"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _As if things would completely turned back the same._

The path he took was the same for over 16 years of his. It did not differ from what he remembered at all. Everything still stayed there. The joy that came up within his heart almost burst out, until a sound in his mind said to keep cool. He could not help it, but every steps he took, it almost like every emotions and feelings came back to him.

From being, the dead last of the academy, the so-called demon, to the hero of Konoha.

It worth the time he tried to make everyone recognized him as one of Konoha's ninjas.

His eyes shifted from the shops and buildings to the Hokage Monument. There were four faces of familiar faces. The Shodai Hokage, Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, and Yondaime Hokage, his dad. Speaking of his dad, what could exactly happened to him and mom during the Nine-Tailed's Attack. Did that incident ever happened?

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"We're here now. How you were not paying attention to the surroundings, but easily found yourself walking? If you were, then you probably have good sense of not bumping into anything or anyone." Sasuke mentioned his thought, making Naruto sweat dropped.

 _You've got to be kidding me. Is he this smart since this young? No question of how he gets the title of genius._

"You're smart, Sasuke." He smiled at the kid besides him, as the kid blushed a little because of the compliment.

Two times of the knocking of this wooden door, with manners, Itachi asked the hokage politely for permission to enter the room. After got a reply, Itachi offered to open the door. He stared at the man; he looked younger than the one in his era. The person who helped him with his life, died as a hero, in order to protect his beloved village from Orochimaru.

 _Jiji looks fine. He's okay. I've got to see his face again._

The leader of the village, sitting on the chair, with stacks of paperworks all over the floor and the table, eyed him with concern. He brought his pipe out of his mouth and put on the table.

"Is there anything I can help you, Itachi-kun? Well, hello Sasuke-kun, you've grown a lot since the last time I see you." The Sandaime spoke with care. Sasuke smiled back with his teeth shown. He looked so cute, just how he could not stay with this side of his when he grows up.

"I apologized for the untold visit, but this person here, we found him in the forest nearby. We fought and he won. He could easily beat ninjas here. I think he's a ninja, but I haven't hear his story or his identity from him yet so far. Is that right, Naruto-san?" Itachi tilted his head towards him. He nodded his head.

"What do you want me to do, Itachi-kun?" Before Itachi could mutter any words, Sasuke then shouted it out.

"Have him stay here!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve and his eyes filled with pleading and determining. Naruto's lips formed a little smile at the corners of his. Itachi looked surprise at his younger brother outburst. Looks like Sasuke had another person he admired now, the person he could look up to as a hero. Well, to his dearest brother, the most important person of his life, he couldn't disagree with his little one.

 _Out of all people, Jiji would understand._

"Alright, if that's what you want, Sasuke-kun," he said, looking at the youngest one in the room, "but we need to find you a place to live, Naruto-kun. It may take time and after that, you need to go through an exam in order to prove yourself being qualify as a ninja of Konoha. Just remind that you will go through a fight between our ninjas. I will send you the date and time to meet again."

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"About finding Naruto-san a place to live…I would want him to stay with us."

This sentence caused a shiver to Sarutobi. As well as he knows, the Uchiha clan never had someone from another clan or outsiders to stay. This was the first time that mentioned by 11-year old boy out of all people.

"Itachi-kun, would your parents give permission? I mean, you know how your father could be strict and he's the head of Konoha Military Police Force. He might not agree or so –"

"I'll talk to him. I'm sure he understands and plus Naruto-san's abilities could prove and show to my father obviously. He won't complain."

"Alright then. Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, would you mind if I have a little conversation with Naruto-kun? You both can head home first and I summoned someone to head there with him." Sandaime said with a calm tone.

"I'll be back here. I would like to be the person who guide him around, hokage-sama." Out of all words, it was his answer. There was something in his heart, thinking about this man; somehow, he felt warm chakra coming out. His actions never show as much care like this before except for his mother and Sasuke.

"Okay, you are dismiss"

"Welcome to Konoha, Naruto-san/Welcome, old-man!" The Uchiha brothers said it at almost the same time. Before heading out the door, looking back Sasuke waved his hand back to him.

The wooden door slowly closed with gentle, instead of being tense up or uncomfortable confronting one of the kages, Naruto stood looking straight into Sarutobi's eyes. The person he thought of as a grandfather told him to sit on a chair, so he wouldn't have to stand up for quite a time. Taking his seat, Sandaime put his elbows on the table and rest his chin on his both thumbs, before starting the conversation.

"So Naruto-kun, can you tell me who you really are? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Naruto…" He stopped.

Why did he stopped? Should he continue? Is his identity important? Will he believe what he will say after this?

"I believe in you."

His words came up from nowhere. Those four words that remind him so much.

"Okay…I will tell you my story." He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I travelled back in time."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Travel back in time," the Sandaime made a pause there, in Naruto's heart, he was hoping that the person he have faith into now, would not burst out laughing. This was the only way to make a progress on getting himself back into being Konoha's ninja. A gulp made its way to his throat and it was so loud because a silence crept to the room.

"Please continue." That was not a reply he thought he would get, but instead, maybe he wanted to get as much information to decide his decision.

"I am a son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, but both of them passed away the day I born. That day they sealed the Nine-tailed beast inside me. After I passed the academy, I put under a team called team 7 with Hatake Kakashi as the teacher. My team consisted with another two teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Years passed until I was 18, many things happened and we were in a war, seeing that we lost too many ninjas. I decided to come back in time and re-write the history from the beginning." That was quite long.

It was as if he wanted to release the identity of himself so much. He couldn't read the expression on the Sandaime's face, it was unreadable.

"Minato…Kushina…You said…"

"What happened to me? Is there any Naruto existed here?" He asked, wondering what happened to himself.

"Well, the Nine-tailed eventually defeated by Minato and Kushina, it died along with them. The child isn't a hostage for the sealing jutsu, he had a normal ninja life. He's not a type to speak much, but he can get along with others. Even though his ninja skills might be a little low, but I guess if he has someone to take care of him, he'll be fine." Sarutobi sighed.

He was speechless.

 _There're lots of changes here. What could happen in the future?_

"What is the boy's name?"

He handed a file in his (Naruto's) hands. He looked through the file and saw a boy, looking a little alike him. This time the boy had black hair, his hair is longer, reminding him of his father's looks. Huh? Menma Uzumaki? He fought that man in another alternate world. At least the boy didn't manage to be smart at the beginning of the process, somehow, his character could be a little darker from him.

"He looked similar to you."

"At least, we do not look complete alike. He also didn't have whiskers like mine."

Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled at the word, as Naruto scratched his cheek a little bit.

"Hokage-sama, why did you believe me from what I said?" He asked politely.

"I just feel that you can be trusted."

Naruto's mouth went opened and strangers or not, we're now in touch.

"What happened to me in the future, Naruto-kun?"

There was a little hesitation. He wasn't quite sure he should tell or not. I mean, he's going to die by one of his former's students whom walked into darkness.

"You can tell me." The smile on his face sticked like that. It made him feel like he wanted to kick that face so much. That smile, that smile that left on his face during his final moments. The picture kept haunting him every day.

"Orochimaru, you're going to die by his hands."

That smile finally faded away. He sat still, arms crossed, blowing smokes from the pipe. Too calm, way too calm. He didn't like the reaction coming from the leader of Konoha. Wasn't he supposed to show sign of fear? He couldn't control anymore of his emotions, banged his hand on the table, completely looked through Sandaime's eyes.

"Why are you so calm?! You died! Didn't you hear me, correctly? Orochimaru, your former student who turned his back against his teammates, his home, the village…" He stopped.

That was too similar.

That was just like Sasuke.

Sasuke, who also went afar, betrayed everyone to seek for power.

The Uchiha Sasuke who inside in pain and crying for the truth.

What a story, just keeps repeating itself.

"I am no longer feel the fear of death. If it's the death for the village, then I'll be pleasure to die."

 _That's it!_

"You are saying because you are the hokage. Nevertheless, do you know how much this village was in mourned for you? After you passed away, the Will of Fire almost die away with you! Don't you understand how much you mean to me?! The first person who understood me, the person who helped throughout my life, the person whom I always called jiji, which was all you!"

He panted and his eyes started to water. He couldn't see clearly, it was blur because of the unwelcome water in the eyes. The sadness that he kept it, he wanted to tell him so badly.

"Do you know how much your death affects the villagers? The comrades? Why can't you just appreciate my offer to help you and go continue leading us? I am trying to save you!"

He was now stood up on both of his feet on the ground, firmly. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, not caring to wipe away. His emotions got him to the level where it hurt so much to just to think. Every questions of how he could change everyone's future into a better one, questions of how to prevent something from occurring, questions of doing something that he never did before. Those questions were longing for answers. He didn't have one. He wasn't a writer, or a researcher like Jiraiya who always go on adventures in writing his novels. Some novels were specific for some perverts like Kakashi, where it just rated that children were not allowed to read them. Some of them were the ones that he kept. An inspiration to the ninja world, a young boy who never gives up to his own fate. The main character was him, the Uzumaki Naruto boy.

Wish he could have all the answers for this world.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Wh-What?"

"For believing in me. However, you don't need to change this. I better have a face-off with my once a student, whether how long it takes, or when it's going to come. This should stay the same."

"But-!"

"Our conversation now is finished here. Your identity shall be unknown for now. Itachi, Sasuke, and their family should know only your name for now. I'll send someone to notify the day of your test. Until that day, you shall feel free to hang around."

When he was to argue some more, an interrupt of the sound of the hand against the door, made him stop. As he noticed, the person who walked in, he could see the reflection of the curiosity in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, hokage-sama. Did I interrupted the conversation?"

Hiruzen smiled warmly.

"Not at all, in fact, you came just in time. We just finished our conversation. Now please bring Naruto to the Uchiha compound, and introduce him to your family. You are dismissed."

Naruto was about to speak up, but Itachi opened the door for him, his legs weren't even listening to his brain and walked towards the door. The door slowly closed, the sunlight in the room diminished, but the whisper gets to him. Even just a whisper, it sounded so clear.

"The Will of Fire never dies, remember that, Naruto-kun."

* * *

As they walked to the compound, nerves get to him. Never did he gets a chance to see the whole Uchiha's families together. The Uchihas he fought or met were Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, and Obito. His heart beating so fast, as they walked a path and saw the Uchiha symbol in front.

"Come on, don't be nervous."

Itachi grabbed his sleeves and together walked side by side into the compound. The first step he went, people was looking at his direction. He thought he looked like a clown at the place, because like he wasn't an Uchiha. He wasn't like part of their family. Some people were smiling at him, but some who he thought might be involved with the Military Force were whispering.

"It's okay, many people are actually nice."

Mind reader, indeed.

With many pairs of eyes staring at the back of his head, they made it to the destination. Walls completely made a long way around. He was amused of the size, even from the outside; you could notice the area this would get. Itachi grabbed the wooden door; slide it gently, while doing hand gestures for him to follow.

"Tadaima"

A woman, who probably the same age as Naruto's mom, came in the scene. She wore a dark purple blouse and a light yellow apron on top of it. He assumed right away to be Itachi and Sasuke's mother. A kind smile placed on the face of this woman.

"Okaerinasai and welcome Naruto-kun."

Shyly bowed, taking off his boots and put them aside neatly. Sasuke ran to them and made a little pout face.

"Nii-san, you're so bad, I want to go pick up old man too."

Itachi gave an apologetic look and flicked Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke. It's going to be next time."

Naruto watched the duo brothers' actions and couldn't be more jealous. How compassionate. Their mother called all of them and led to a room.

Walking around, the place could be too big for a family of 4 people. Imagined, after the downfall of Uchiha clan, Sasuke had to live alone in this house, in the compound all alone. Loneliness. The word struck him so much.

Staring at a man who looked straight back at him with onyx-coloured eyes, the atmosphere tensed up, as the wearing kimono man guided him to sit down. Naruto took a sit and began to move his knees. The other three Uchiha of the family were ordered to leave the room. Sasuke was forced to leave by his mother. Eyes shifting from his mother to Naruto as the door shutting by softly.

Sasuke couldn't resist and took a peep after his brother and mother decided to go do their own business. He heard the chat; surprisingly that nothing far had gone awful yet. His father doesn't usually welcome anyone from outside of the clan, and this occasion was the man, staying at their house. Prayed silently to himself that somehow the _old man_ would allow the new accompany.

The youngest Uchiha quickly fled out, noticing the end of the talking between the both of them.

"Well then, very well. As the leader of the Uchiha, I am looking forward for your _future_. I'll take the leave now." Fugaku went off and his back showed the symbol of the clan.

Sasuke called his father, gaining the attention from his own father. No matter how much he looked, his father would always be so cold, uncaring. The main priority of Uchiha Fugaku would always be his eldest son, Itachi, his own brother. That's why he needed to shine, not only to have the attention, but also to prove himself that he could be a splendid, magnificent Uchiha, not hiding under his brother's shadows.

"Tou-san!"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Please teach me a jutsu!"

Nothing came out and silence conquered for almost ten seconds.

"Follow me."

"Hai!"

Sasuke quickly got behind his father's back with determination. Naruto, who wanted to see the bond between the father and the son, quietly followed them.

The water was glorious. The lake appeared to be perfectly with such peace around. This picturesque scene astounded us by the wind, unruffled and calm, as could be, the lake still as still and restful for always. Lush, tender grass field softly danced sync with the blue-clear lake. The scenario was such a breath taking.

"This is actually a nice place." Sasuke said as he took a deep breath to his lungs, filling them with fresh air, and exhaled slowly. He slid down the hill and walked to the wooden stand as his father made his way towards him.

"Tou-san, teach me a jutsu that is general of our clan. The jutsu that passed along through generations."

Fugaku stepped forward, performing the seal slowly.

"The jutsu I'm performing is always used in our clan." He inhaled.

 _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!)_

An enormous fireball came out fiercely; the heat went long and little Sasuke amazed by the size and the strength of the fire. His mouth went opened and eyes widened in admire.

 _'_ _Incredible…'_

The flames diminished. The older Uchiha turned to his youngest son.

"Try it."

Sasuke nodded eagerly and stepped forward.

"The signs are Tiger – Ram – Monkey – Boar – Horse – Tiger"

 _I need to make him acknowledge, make him see I am also an Uchiha!_

 _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!)_

Unfortunately, the flames didn't meet his expectations when it came out like the size of a volleyball. His father turned around, started heading back to the house.

"Maybe this is too soon for you."

The words were like knives, impaling through his heart. Hung his head down in disappointment, tightened his fists, and stood there with some kind of the nature sound reassuring him. Still no match in reaching _his_ expectancy.

The blond hair person was watching the whole scene behind the tree, not wanting to interrupt or making him feel uncomfortable. Nonetheless, watching how different Uchiha Fugaku acted between the two sons, made him felt a little dissatisfied.

"Sasuke"

Tilting his head at the voice, as the person came closer.

"Old man…"

"Akirameru na! (Don't give up!)" A pair of cerulean blue eyes gazed into the onyx eyes. The young boy's eyebrows narrowed a bit, saying.

"Like I would! I'm not the person to quit that easily."

"Good."

"Old man, can you do me a favour?" Sasuke had his hands crossed at the back and got Naruto to replied back as a nod.

"Can you help me in training?"

"Of course!" He said happily, "What do you want me to help you with?"

"Since you are a person I know with some skills, can you help me with the _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu?_ I want to impress _him._ Then can you teach me other things? I want to become stronger!"

"Yosh! Let's do it!" The two walked along side by side, gladly that they'll be a part of their lives from now on.

The leaves swayed in rhythm, when the wind blew slightly over the trees. Such beautiful yet elegant colour. The place was just so close that they walked for one minute. Pulling out kunais and shurikens from the pocket, Naruto threw them, hitting the mark in the middle of the tree. The birds flew away, feathers falling from the sky, marking the point; two shurikens snatched its target, capturing the feathers onto the tree.

"Woah…" Sasuke turned to him, "How did you do that?"

"Well, if you train really hard and every day, you'll be able to watch the movements of everything and you'll manage to time or arranging orders even in split seconds."

"My turn!"

The cheerful child launched the weapons in his hands, when the metals collided each other, making it flew away from the target.

"I missed it."

"That's great, Sasuke. If it wasn't because of my kunais, then you'll probably hit it dead-on."

Sasuke receiving the compliment blushed and pouted.

"Why couldn't nii-san be like you?" Making Naruto confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nii-san always have missions and he doesn't have time much to spare with me. He would always said 'Sorry, maybe next time, Sasuke.' If he was like you, I would be so happy. I just met you and I feel like you're a part of the family now." The younger one commented.

"Itachi doesn't hate you or doesn't like you. He loves you a lot. You are probably like his whole life. Don't ever second-thinking about that. He wants to be strong for you. I can see it in his eyes." The answer Naruto gave him reddened his face even more. He smiled, showing his teeth.

"For the kunai and shuriken training, what I want you to learn is to," Naruto gently picked something up from the floor, the wind moved softly, "hit the leaf."

Sasuke's eyes widened and gulped down. The target was tiny and to hit that he needed lots of practice.

"Focus, control your actions. Patience and timing is what you need for this."

The leaves whirled by the breeze, falling to the ground by the unheard music, silence engulfed, what the ears could hear were the trees moving along, birds chirping happily, and the little boy swallowed his own words. The young blond hair man focused carefully to the leaves, his fingers moved faster than anyone could see showing four kunais between the fingers. Somehow, the slow motion to his sight, due to his training, he could watched the dancing freely. Throwing the metals to them, hitting them to the tree, while the leaves were cut in halves.

"So cool."

"Do you wanna try?"

"Absolutely!"

The kunai training went by for an hour; Naruto could felt that the little Uchiha boy was exhausted. He was about to call it a day, but the boy insisted for the fire ninjutsu he wanted to succeed. He sighed in defeat and went back to the lake.

Sasuke ran and performed the jutsu right away after reaching the destination. It was still small. Naruto chuckled to himself quietly, knowing that when he was the same age as Sasuke, he couldn't even do something properly nor the chakra performing.

"I don't understand why it's not that big!"

Sasuke yelled out in frustration.

"I think you did great! When I was your age, I couldn't even perform anything. I was a big loser, honestly." Scratching his head in embarrassment to talk something about himself.

"Really? You're a really great ninja! I couldn't have imagine you were like that." Naruto laughed it aloud from this sentence. He admitted that he was a total loser back then, but what he has was himself. Knowing he needed to prove the villagers that he wasn't the Kyubi no Yoko, but a ninja of Konoha.

"I was like that, everyone does have a side of them that they were so pathetic of themselves. What people couldn't understand of how to unite as one, the world where hatred comes from the grief, the loss, it will absorbed people into the darkest side of themselves. No longer be yourself, but only a part of the hatred cycle that continues." Naruto talked watching the never-ending sky, while Sasuke's left eyebrow raised a bit in confusion. Realizing what he had said, Naruto giggled to himself, "I guess someday you'll understand that."

He made hand seals and gathered chakra and blew them, creating colossal fire.

"This called _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_ for you."

"You can also do that?!"

"Yup!"

"All right! Let's train until the end of the day!"

They trained together, helping in fixing the mistakes, until the little one satisfied with his progress. They went what was Naruto's new _home_.

The day has passed peacefully.


End file.
